Montaña rusa
by malson72
Summary: Un mini epílogo para el capítulo 5x10 Significant others. Beckett trata de distanciarse de Castle, pero las cosas no siempre salen como se planean. Caskett


Después de ver Significant others (5x10) la semana pasada, mi cabeza empezó a bullir con ideas. Esta es una de las muchas que se me ocurrieron. Podéis opinar lo que queráis. Este es mi primer fic sobre Castle, así que cualquier comentario me será útil, tanto positivo como negativo. Al menos, espero que lo disfrutéis.

Evidentemente, no pretendo tener los derechos, etc...

Spoilers para cualquiera que no haya visto el capítulo.

**Montaña rusa**

Kate Beckett estaba sentada en el sofá de su casa, inclinada hacia adelante con los codos apoyados en las rodillas. Estaba tensa. La decisión que había tomado era difícil, pero creía que era la necesaria. Y cuando se lo dijera a Castle tendría que hacer acopio de toda su fortaleza para mantenerla. Sabía que a él le iba a costar aceptarlo, casi tanto como le había costado aceptarlo a ella, pero pensaba que era lo mejor para los dos en ese momento.

Oyó que llamaban a la puerta con golpes rápidos. No le hacía falta mirar por la mirilla para saber quién era, así que abrió la puerta sin más.

Castle la miró con alivio y resopló poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

- ¡Qué susto me has dado! Creía que te habían secuestrado o algo parecido cuando no respondías a mis llamadas. He estado a esto – dijo haciendo un gesto acercando el índice y el pulgar de la mano – de llamar a Espósito y Ryan.

Beckett estuvo a punto de sonreir, pero el peso que le oprimía el corazón se lo impidió. Simplemente, se dio la vuelta y lo dejó en la puerta.

Castle entró y la siguió hasta el salón mirándola preocupado. Pocas veces había visto esa expresión de profundo abatimiento en su cara.

- Kate, ¿qué pasa?

Beckett se dió la vuelta para mirarlo y mientras se sentaba en el sofá otra vez, le invitó a hacer lo mismo. La expresión de Castle pasó de la preocupación a la evidente alarma. A ella, verlo sufrir de esa manera solía divertirle, pero hoy no. La mejor manera de acabar con todo aquello era ser directa y no demorarlo más.

- Castle, necesito tiempo.

Su expresión de alarma se transformó en confusión.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Kate?

- De nosotros.

Su cara de desconcierto fue absoluta.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Castle empezó a balbucear - ¡Creía que... que lo de Meredith había quedado claro! ¡Nunca... nunca más se quedará en casa con nosotros! - acertó a decir mientras gesticulaba ostensiblemente.

- No es por Meredith. Bueno... sí – dijo Beckett bajando los ojos y agarrándose las manos nerviosa. La conversación no iba cómo había planeado. Lo que había motivado su decisión era lo que le había dicho Meredith antes de irse, pero no ella misma como ahora creería Castle.

- Oye, te dije que te lo compensaría. Todavía podemos irnos al hotel y...

- ¡Castle!

El grito lo dejó mudo.

- No estoy segura de que debamos seguir viéndonos, por ahora.

- ¿Por qué? Yo pensaba que estábamos bien. - Castle la miró preocupado y volvió a preguntar - Kate, ¿qué pasa?

Beckett levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Lo que ocurre es que me he dado cuenta de que realmente no te conozco.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no me conoces después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos durante los últimos años? - preguntó sorprendido. - Beckett, soy yo, claro que me conoces.

- Tú escribes libros sobre mí y yo no paro de sorprenderme de ver a toda la gente que conoces y todo lo que sabes. Siempre dices "documentación" y no me explicas nada más - replicó enfadada.

- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que haga una fiesta para presentarte a toda la gente que conozco? ¿A todas mis ex?

- No es eso lo que quería decir - le espetó más enfadada.

- ¿Qué más quieres saber sobre mí? ¿que te quiero y que me casaría contigo aquí mismo si me lo pidieras porque pienso que eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido nunca?

Beckett se quedó con la boca abierta.

- No te desvíes del tema, Castle - consiguió decir entre enfadada y desconcertada. No estaba segura de si le acababa de pedir que se casara con él.

- Tú sí que te desvías, no me has respondido.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? ¿Te parece la forma y el lugar más adecuado?

- No lo tenía planeado así, pero ya que ha surgido el tema... - se puso de rodillas frente a ella y le cogió de la mano - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Kate Beckett?

- ¿Y dónde está el anillo, Castle? - le dijo tomándole el pelo.

- Aquí - dijo sacándose una cajita del bolsillo interior de la americana. La abrió y dentro había un anillo de oro en el que estaba engarzado un diamante.

Kate se quedó de piedra.

- Hace un par de semanas que lo llevo encima. Sabía que tarde o temprano reuniría el valor para pedírtelo.

- ¡Estás loco! ¿Quién lleva un anillo así en el bolsillo todos los días? - dijo Kate riéndose. Al ver su cara de desconcierto, añadió seria - Castle, yo también te quiero, pero... ¿no crees que es un poco precipitado? ¡Solo llevamos unos meses juntos!

- Lo sé, pero desde que nos reencontramos con el 3XA, supe que eras la persona que llevo buscando toda mi vida - Kate lo miraba en silencio - ¿Te importa si me levanto e intento convencerte sentado? Me empieza a doler la rodilla.

- Sí, me importa - Beckett tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Nunca le habían dicho nada parecido.

Castle la miró sin entender nada. Kate le puso una mano en el hombro y mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, le besó.

- ¿Eso es un sí? - le preguntó Castle - porque sería un no un poco raro.

Beckett lo miró sonriendo, apoyando su frente con la suya.

- ¿Tú que crees? - y lo volvió a besar.

Castle le puso el anillo en el dedo. Beckett lo miró fascinada.

- ¿Sabes? Hay aviones a Las Vegas todos los días - dijo sonriendo a su ahora prometida.

- Castle, no tientes tu suerte...

- ¡Vale, no he dicho nada! - añadió rápidamente.

Kate sonrió al ver el miedo que tenía Castle de que se echara atrás. De hecho, no sabía que había pasado. Cuando llegó, iba a dejar su relación temporalmente y, ahora, se encontraba prometida con él. Era parte de su vida diaria con el escritor millonario y caprichoso del que se había enamorado ciegamente, una especie de montaña rusa que le hacía sentir más viva que nunca y, lo más importante, le hacía sentir feliz.

FIN


End file.
